


Pandemonium Night

by Fandom746



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Malec, Oneshot, Own Characters - Freeform, Secure Relationship, happiness, malec4ever, saveshadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: "Also, keep the jealousy. I love my jealous pup." Magnus muttered, then twisted away, laughing as Alec attempted to smack him arm."Don't make pup a thing, Mags." Alec warned.Basically a Malec oneshot...because there can never be too many of those.





	Pandemonium Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. As usual, remember to leave kudos and likes :)
> 
> This fanfic was created on the idea of Malec being in a secure relationship and stems mainly from the Shadowhunters TV show.  
> That said, i might have unconsciously brought in elements from the books, thought it was not really intended. 
> 
> Enjoy our precious ship!!

It was Pandemonium Night again, the first one they could successfully celebrate in over a month, though it wasnt because of lack of trying. The shadowhunters, Magnus and Simon had indeed planned out Pandemonium Night every Friday but kept getting interrupted by last minute demon hunts or patrols.  
  
After a few drinks, they were all feeling pleasantly buzzed and Alec was outright drunk, never having had much of a resistance against the effects of alcohol.  
  
"Iz, remember the last time a random guy tried flirting with Magnus when we were all buzzed? I never thought Alec could be such a jealous boyfriend." Jace muttered, sometime during a momentary lull in the conversation, causing everyone to burst out laughing and Alec to go red in the face.  
  
"I.... is not jeal...jealous, Jacey." Alec slurred, barely aware of what he was saying.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...keep saying that....you know the truth Alec." Izzy laughed out loud, rolling her eyes at Alec pouting.  
  
Laughing along with the others, but deciding to calm down the agitated Alec, Magnus placed his hand on Alec's thigh, and started rubbing small circles on it. He felt Alec relax beside him, the pout dropping away and a small smile taking its place, as Alec leaned closer to Magnus's body. Magnus turned his head to whisper softly into Alec's ear. "I love it when you're jealous Alexander. You look so hot when you get all possessive."  
  
Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's temple, and thought back to the night everyone had been referring to, almost 6 months ago, and how far they have come in their relationship since then.

**6 months ago**

  
  
Alec was sitting beside Jace and Clary at the bar, watching Izzy and Simon dancing together, when his eyes strayed towards Magnus, standing at the doorway and talking on the phone. He watched Magnus yell into the phone, laugh out loud, and then putting his phone away with a shake of his head. Alec raised his hand, calling Magnus over to the bar beside them.  
  
As Magnus reached the bar, he leaned over and called for a drink, smiling at Alec brightly, and smirking in Jace's direction. Alec looked over to see that Jace was kissing Clary now, and saw Izzy and Simon making their way to the bar as well.  
  
Just then a silky voice caught his attention, and he swivelled around to see a young werewolf, probably no older than him standing next to Magnus, hand resting on his arm as he muttered in what was meant to be a seductive voice.  
  
"Hey, pretty guy. You look good. Come here often?" The werewolf asked, and Magnus, preoccupied with obtaining a drink, answered him instinctively.  
  
"Yeah, I own Pandemonium. I'm Magnus, and you are?"  
  
"Patrick." The werewolf answered, and then slowly slid his hand from Magnus's arm to his shoulder, pulling Magnus away from the bar and towards himself.  
  
"Magnus....want to dance? Id love to dance with you." He then began moving his hand back down Magnus's arm, about to clutch his hand, when he was rudely pushed away by a figure wearing pure black clothes, a mop of unruly black hair, and a deflect rune curling around his neck.  
  
Alec pushed himself in the space between Magnus and Patrick, hands slipping up against Magnus's solid warm chest and up to his shoulders, one hand moving to slide into Magnus's hair as he reached up to kiss Magnus passionately. He then whirled around to face Patrick, blue eyes glaring at him with a fire in its depths.  
  
"Hey there. Im Magnus's boyfriend. Now, if you will excuse me, you are blocking our way to the dancefloor." Alec said, trying to keep his emotions in check.  
  
Patrick merely huffed in annoyance that Magnus was apparently taken, and walked away after shooting a withering glare at Alec.  
  
Alec stood there, arms crossed, glaring at the werewolf's receeding form, when he felt Magnus shake with laughter behind him. A chorus of squeals and laughter rang from the side, making Alec aware that his family had just witnessed all that had happened.  
  
An unexplainable anger took root in the pit of Alec's stomach as he suddenly remembered that Magnus had not made an attempt to push Patrick away before he had intervened. _Maybe Magnus had wanted to talk to the guy, flirt a little, dance the night away_ \- his mind supplied unhelpfully. _Maybe it was because he was bored. And you werent helping him enjoy the night....._  
  
Alec shook himself out of his thoughts and walked away, yelling at Magnus over his shoulder. "Magnus, sometimes i feel like you would rather spend your time with someone else, maybe get another boyfriend. Sorry i spoilt that. Go, get back to Patrick. Im leaving."  
  
Alec had wandered onto the dancefloor, making his way to the exit, when he felt someone catch at his hand. Magnus.  
  
"Alec, please wait. What happened? Why are you pushing me away now? Alexander..." Magnus asked softly, arms winding around Alec's waist and pulling him closer, lightly swaying to the music.  
  
And as soon as the anger had appeared, it dissipated, leaving Alec very embarassed in its wake. He looked down, face slowly growing redder as he realised how unreasonable his outburst had been. And everyone had heard.  
  
"Alec..." Magnus coaxed him into raising his head, and he gazed into Magnus's eyes, love swirling in its depths. "Darling, you know i love you. I wasnt going to dance with him, you should know that. At least i wasnt going to dance with him the way he wanted me to. I'm yours, and i would never cheat on you."  
  
"I..... I know that. By the Angel, of course I know that. There isnt anyone i trust more than you. I'm sorry for what i did....it was just, at that moment, seeing his hands on you, i couldnt help myself....i felt this...this fire in my veins and i just HAD to get him away from you. And you weren't making any effort to tell him off so i....urgh..im sorry." Alec rambled, watching as Magnus's worried and slightly hurt look be replaced by joy, and realisation.  
  
"You were jealous. You were actually jealous." Magnus announced in joy, laughing aloud as Alec's face flamed red again, and he shouted out a loud "NO!"  
  
"Oh darling. I never knew you were so possessive. You saw red when he touched me didnt you. My jealous little pup."  
  
"I...what...no! I wasnt jealous...." Alec tried defending himself. Magnus raised one eyebrow incredulously, smirk on his face, then whispered into the space between them. "My darling Alexander, you never looked as hot as you did just now. Its really quite endearing."  
  
"Oh fine. Yes i was jealous. Sorry i snapped at you...." Alec placed his palm on Magnus's cheek, smiling when Magnus leaned into his touch.  
  
Unfortunately the moment was broken by peals of laughter, and he realised that he had not gone very far onto the dancefloor and somehow during the conversation, had ended up beside the bar again. Which meant that Alec's crazy group had overheard everything.  
  
"Alec was jealous! Alec was jealous!" Izzy and Clary chanted, while Jace and Simon clapped their hands to the beat. Izzy was jumping up and down on the spot, waving her hands in the air, narrowly avoiding slapping Jace in her excitement. Glaring at them, Alec clutched Magnus's hand and pulled them away, plunging to the centre of the dancefloor.  
  
"Dance with me?" He asked.  
  
Magnus leaned forward, capturing Alec's lips in a searing kiss, then placed his hand on Alec's waist, leaning to place his head against the crook of Alec's neck. "Of course, Darling. Of course." And they began swaying to the beat again, ignoring the loud catcalls and whistles emanating from the bar.

  
  
**Present day**

  
  
_Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's temple, and thought back to the night everyone had been referring to, almost 6 months ago, and how far they have come in their relationship._  
  
As Alec and Magnus were wrapped up in each other, Magnus pressing small kisses all over Alec's face and making him giggle, Clary had an evil idea.  
  
"Guys, do you think Alec will still react the same way? I mean..... if someone asks Magnus out to dance, or flirts with him or something....will he still get all jealous?" She asked softly.  
  
Jace looked at her, wheels turning in his head. "Let's find out shall we? Izzy, go bet that guy in the corner to ask Magnus out, convince him. I'll pull Alec away for a drink. You make sure that Magnus goes dancing, and I'll make sure Alec sees. Lets have some drama." Jace's eyes glimmered with glee, devilish smile lighting up his face.  
  
Izzy frowned. "I dont think it will work. They are in a secure relationship now. Nothing will come out of this plan. Alec wont be jealous by all that."  
  
"Nope, im positive Alec will become jealous. Wanna bet Izzy? Fifty bucks says im right." Jace countered, and Izzy agreed to the bet. They all began laughing, Jace and Izzy plotting their further course of action, with Clary and Simon giving inputs, none of them noticing that they weren't the only ones listening in on the conversation.  
  
***  
  
"Alec, come for a drink." Jace called out, and tugged at Alec's arm, pulling him out of Magnus's lap. Alec went quite willingly, after kissing Magnus one more time, and muttering, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Stay here, I'll be right back. Then we are going dancing." Magnus nodded up at him, and Alec allowed himself to be dragged away.  
  
Almost as soon as Alec left, Izzy and Simon excused themselves in the pretense of going dancing, and Izzy placed a bet with the man in the corner, a blond vampire called Jake, to ask Magnus out.  
  
"Always trust a vamp to fall for a wager" Izzy crowed happily as he and Simon made their way back, watching Jake trailing after them.  
  
"Hey there. Could i have a dance?" Jake reached Magnus, and held out his hand, leaning over with a bow, like a gentleman of a long gone age.  
  
Magnus just looked up at the Vampire and was about to refuse, when the man spoke again. "I just want one dance with a beautiful man, please. I want to waltz, like the 1800s, and no one here will know the steps. But I've seen you in the Freedom Parade at Woolsey Scott's palace, 1856 and i know you can dance. Come on."  
  
The lure of dancing an old, almost forgotten dance and the words of Izzy, who convinced him that Alec wouldn't mind, that they had been together for so long that he would understand, had Magnus reaching across and gripping Jake's hand, allowing him to lead them to the dancefloor. A snap of Magnus's fingers, and the music changed, and dancers cleared an area of 5 feet around him. Smiling as the music reminded him of bygone ages, Magnus began dancing, unaware that a pair of blue eyes were watching him intently with a cold fire burning in them.  
  
***  
  
Alec had been leaning against the bar, nursing a beer with Jace when he noticed that the music changed, and he looked towards their table, intending to ask Magnus for a dance as he recognised the waltz song. However, a frown soon appeared on his face as he noticed that Magnus was missing.  
  
Movement on the dancefloor caught his attention, and he realised where Magnus had disappeared to. Magnus and a man were dancing together!  
  
Alec narrowed his eyes, glaring at them, before he took a large gulp of the beer and moved towards the dancefloor rapidly, Jace just a step behind him, thinking gleefully of the money he would make that night. He heard Alec mutter angrily as he stormed away from the bar. "Stupid.... i should have known....why did i think Magnus would wait for me, of course he will go dancing with someone else. Anyone else.... but not me...nooo, not me."  
  
Alec reached the edge of the cleared space, standing along with all the others who were merely watching the dance, transfixed by the graceful yet powerful movements. There he paused, and began watching Magnus too, the graceful swing of his hips, the powerful leaps and stretches the dance involved and the muscular tone of his body rippling as his muscles moved. As he watched, a soft smile crept up on his lips, replacing his furious expression, and Jace beside him felt growing confusion. Was Alec not going to do anything?  
  
"Alec..." Jace called out, and at that, Alec seemed to snap out of a daze. His expression immediately hardened, and he moved onto the centre of the dancefloor, making a beeline for the dancing figures. Alec distantly noticed that the song ended, when he reached over and softly tapped the vampire's shoulder courteously.  
  
"If i may cut in. You dance beautifully sir. But could i have the next dance with my boyfriend?" He asked softly, and Jake merely nodded, before stepping away.  
  
"It was a great dance, Mr Bane. Thank you for indulging me. Have a good night." Jake said and walked away, as Alec leaned over and placed one hand on Magnus's waist as the other clutched Magnus's hand.  
  
"Hi darling. Wanna dance to our song?" Magnus asked softly as Alec pulled him close, much closer than was required, but neither of them cared about it just then.  
  
"Oh yes. Our song." Alec muttered happily, as the strains of a familiar song filled the room. The song which had quickly become their song.  
  
_Come to me_  
_In the night hours_  
_I will wait for you_  
_And I can’t sleep_  
_'Cause thoughts devour_  
_Thoughts of you consume_  
  
_Ooh-ooh_  
_Ooh-ooh_  
_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_  
  
Alec and Magnus began twirling around all across the dancefloor, holding each other close, and it reminded them of the day Magnus had crashed Alec's wedding to Lydia. The day it all began. The day the strains of that particular song felt like it was beating around in his heart, saying all that he had been feeling but had been incapable of saying.  
  
_I can't help but love you_  
_Even though I try not to_  
_I can't help but want you_  
_I know that I'd die without you_  
  
_I can’t help but be wrong in the dark_  
_'Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts_  
_I can’t help but want oceans to part_  
_'Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts_  
  
_Ooh-ooh_  
_Ooh-ooh_  
_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_  
  
As the song ended, Magnus and Alec stilled, and Magnus leaned over to peck Alec on the lips. They then walked off the dancefloor as rock music began playing again and the dancefloor was filled with swirling bodies again.  
  
They made their way back to the table, laughing at Jace's dumbstruck expression and Izzy's gleeful face.  
  
"Hah! I told you Jace! I told you that they are in a secure relationship! Alec wont get jealous! I believe you owe me 50 bucks." Izzy yelled out happily.  
  
"That isn't exactly right." Alec interrupted. "I was jealous actually. But i knew that the dance with that vamp meant nothing to Magnus, and hence it didnt mean anything to me either. So technically neither of you win. Both of you give me 50 bucks now. Pay up."  
  
Magnus laughed at the shock on Izzy's face. "Izzy dear, next time you plot something, make sure the people in question cannot hear you. Alec and i knew what you were going to do."  
  
Izzy and Jace groaned in dismay as Simon and Clary clutched each other, trying not to fall off their chairs because they were laughing so hard. Magnus chuckled as he took the 100 bucks that were held out to them, and then leaned over to kiss Alec properly.  
  
"I think that was a successful hustle, dont you, sweetheart?" Magnus asked, then hooked his fingers through the belt loops of Alec's jeans. "Now, lets get out of here? I believe the others need some time and most likely need a drink to nurse their wounded pride."  
  
And with Alec's arm wound around his waist, Magnus and Alec walked away, bidding a goodbye to the rest of their group, happy and content just by being together, and by being in a secure relationship.  
  
"I love you, Magnus." Alec whispered into Magnus's ear, like a revered secret that was meant only for them. Magnus chuckled before he whispered back, " I love you too, Alexander."  
  
"Also, keep the jealousy. I love my jealous pup." Magnus muttered, then twisted away, laughing as Alec attempted to smack him arm.  
  
"Don't make pup a thing, Mags." He warned..  
  
"Ok...ok... stop Alexander....stop!" Magnus gasped for breath, then leaned into Alec's side, smiling into his neck as Alec's arm curled around him again, and they made their way back to the loft. Back home.  



End file.
